


Good For You

by Katra_Stoll



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katra_Stoll/pseuds/Katra_Stoll
Summary: Members of Camp Half-Blood and the Titan Army confront Chris over his flip flopping nature
Relationships: Alabaster Torington/Chris Rodriguez, Charles Beckendorf/Chris Rodriguez, Chris Rodriguez & Travis Stoll, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Ethan Nakamura/Chris Rodriguez, Luke Castellan & Chris Rodriguez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> I own neither the lyrics or characters, have a good day

Travis Stoll: So you found a place where the grass is greener, and you jumped the fence to the other side

Travis Stoll: Is it good? Are they giving you a world I could never provide?

Beckendorf: well I hope you’re proud of your bid decision, yeah, I hope it’s all that you want and more, now you’re free from the agonizing life you were living before

Clarisse La Rue: and you say what you need to say, so you get to walk away, it would kill you to stay trapped when you’ve got something new, well I’m sorry you had it rough, and I’m sorry I’m not enough, thank the gods they rescued you

Travis Stoll: so you got what you always wanted

Beckendorf: so you got you’re dream come true

Clarisse La Rue: good for you

Travis Stoll: good for you, you, you

Beckendorf: got a taste of a life so perfect 

Clarisse La Rue: so you did what you had to do

Travis Stoll: good for you

Beckendorf: good for you

Ethan Nakamura: does it cross you’re mind to be slightly sorry? Do you even care that you might be wrong? Was it fun? Well I hope you had a blast while you dragged me along

Alabaster C. Torrington: and you say what you need to say, and you play who you need to play, and if somebody’s in your way crush them and leave them behind

Ethan and Alabaster: well I guess if I’m not of use, go ahead, you can cut me loose, go ahead now, I won’t mind

Luke Castellan: I’ll shut my mouth and I’ll let you go, is that good for you? Would that be good for you, you, you

Luke and Travis: I’ll just sit back while you run the show, is that good for you? Would that be good for you, you, you

Chris Rodriguez: All I need is some time to think, but the boat is about to sink, can’t erase what I wrote in ink, tell me how do I change the story?

Travis Stoll: I’ll shut my mouth and I’ll let you go, is that good for you? Would that be good for you, you, you

Luke and Travis: I’ll just sit back while you run the show, is that good for you? Would that be good for you, you, you

Chris Rodriguez: all the words that I can’t take back, like a train going off the track, ‘cause the rails and the bolts are cracked, I’ve got to find a way to stop it, stop it! Just let me out!

Travis & Luke: so you got what you always wanted

Beckendorf & Ethan: so you got your dream come true

Clarisse & Alabaster: good for you

Luke & Travis: good for you, you, you

Ethan & Beckendorf: got a taste of a life so perfect 

Alabaster & Clarisse: now you say you’re someone new

Travis & Luke: good for you

Beckendorf & Ethan: good for you

Clarisse & Alabaster: good for you

Travis, Beckendorf, Clarisse, Luke, Ethan, & Alabaster: good for you

Travis, Beckendorf, Clarisse, Luke, Ethan, & Alabaster: so you got what you always wanted


End file.
